transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2031 Olympics - Full Combat - Galvatron vs. Rodimus Prime
The Swordfish - Coliseum This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Contents: Rodimus Prime Obvious exits: Apocryphacius has arrived. Mirage has arrived. Jetfire has arrived. GAME: Apocryphacius rolls a (1000)-sided die: ROLL: Galvatron rolled a 426 ROLL: Rodimus Prime rolled a 106 Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. Winnebago roars into arena, bursting through the gates and circling the floor at a high speed. He suddenly turns and swerves towards the center, using one of the ramps set out to jump towards a center podium. He transforms in mid-air and somersaults into a landing. He raises his arms, hands balled into the fists, and works the cheering crowd. The young Prime is still something of a showboat, and can't resist the chance to feed his vanity before the fight. Last Olympics bout against Galvatron he did poorly, but then, last Olympics bout he reverted to Hot Rod before the fight was over. He certainly doesn't expect *that* again this time! Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. "BEWARE, Rodimus Prime!" Galvatron says, emerging from a different gate and holding some sort of remote trigger in his hand. "I hold the ULTIMATE WEAPON in my hand, and if you do not concede, I will press the button, and then you WILL DIE!" The crowd gasps at Galvatron, wondering what if it's true. Some of them begin cheering! They want to see some explosions! "Oh, wait, I almost forgot--the ULTIMATE WEAPON isn't some DEVICE..." Galvatron says before tossing the fake transmitter to the ground, where it shatters to pieces, "The ULTIMATE WEAPON is ME, GALVATRON THE INVINCIBLE! Now taste my raw power, Rodimus Prime!" Raising his cannon, he opens up with a light blast of his cannon to start things off! Combat: Temporarily restricting the SHATTER effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Fusion Cannon attack! -12 Rodimus Prime is struck in the right shoulder and knocked off the podium. He sits upright and rubs his injured shoulder, snorting. "I've seen more ultimate," he sneers before leaping to his feet in a half-crouch. He immediately starts to run towards a barrier set up, blasting at Galvatron with his arm pipes. "Eat electroblasts, Galvatron!" he answers as he dives beneath the barrier. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Arm Blasters attack! -2 Galvatron rushes head-first into the energy blasts, and manages to avoid them largely by luck. "Hiding, Rodimus Prime!? There's nowhere to hide from me, surely you'd know that by now! Especially not AFTER the Olympics, hahaha!" That last bit came off a bit mysterious. Is he suggesting something, or is it just a headgame? Who knows! "Come out come out, Rodimus--come out to suffer DEFEAT!" And then he unleashes a hefty dropkick on the barrier, hoping to topple it and send it crashing right down on Rodimus Prime! Combat: Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his You Didn't Need That Barrier Did You? attack! -4 Rodimus Prime wouldn't be too surprised if Galvatron's planning something for just after the Olympics. It's pretty traditional, after all. He acrobatically tumbles back and out of the way, then as he comes up to a crouch, his hand jinks in and is replaced with a buzzsaw. "You want me, Galvatron? Here I am!" he shouts, bringing the saw around towards his opponent. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Buzzsaw attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack damages your armor. Galvatron manages to topple the barrier, but Rodimus got out of the way just in time. He snarls in frustration as he stumbles a little, and ends up walking right into Rodimus's sawblade. "AAAGHHHH!" he screams as the blade burrows deeply into his chest plating. "Oh, you'll pay for that Prime!" Galvatron then attempts to plant a boot on Rodimus's chest, and kick him off, which, by itself, shouldn't hurt much--except for the fact that there's a pit behind Rodimus Prime! Combat: Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his By The Pit (Kick) attack! Rodimus Prime easily pivots, twisting out of the way of the pit. He continues his turn, his hand once more replacing his buzzsaw, and as he finishes the movement he attempts to grab hold of Galvatron, trying to use his opponent's momentum against him to send Galvatron toppling into the same pit that the Decepticon leader had tried to kick him into. Then he steps backwards, preparing for retribution. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Into The Pit attack! -7 Combat: You took 7 damage. "AHHHHHH---" CRASH! Galvatron hits the bottom, screaming all the way, thanks to Rodimus's shove. Apparently he forgot he could fly, or maybe he needs to be upright? Regardless, Galvatron eventually surges back out of the pit, his direct-current electro laser rifle in his hand! "You've managed to dodge most of my attacks, Rodimus, but let's see how well you can dodge after my rifle disrupts your systems and leaves you an enfeebled CRIPPLE!" BZAP goes the rifle as it ionizes the air between Galvatron and Rodimus, and sends a surge of electricity down at the Autobot leader! The crowd boos a little because Galvatron is hovering above the ground, out of the reach of most people. It doesn't seem sporting to them, like Galvatron is denying his opponent the chance to retaliate--on the other hand, a crafty Rodimus could bring him back down to Earth if he's resourceful, or more likely, just blasts him out of the air. (And yes, it's not Earth, that was just a figure of speech.) Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! "YAAAAARGH!" Rodimus screams as the electric laser strikes him, doing far more damage than one would expect a direct current laser could do, badly frying his targeting systems in the process. He shakes his head and stumbles back, tryng to clear his mind, then considers the situation. Rodimus could just blast Galvatron out of the air. But they're performing for a crowd. The Chosen One runs forward, towards the hover Galvatron... and the barricade between them. "Not nearly feeble enough, Galvatron," he answers, diving forward into a transformation. He knockes over the barricade, which falls onto a second obstacle. The two serve as a makeshift ramp, sending Rodimus into the air, and right towards Galvatron! Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. Combat: Winnebago sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Winnebago strikes Galvatron with his The Power attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Galvatron smirks evilly as he blasts Rodimus, and muses to himself that maybe he could just stay up here and blast away at his leisure. It's not as fun as punching Rodimus Prime, but it could really work for--wait, is Rodimus Prime ramping off of the barriers right at him!? "What the--" Galvatron blurts out. "You can't do--AGGGH!!!" And the Chosen One slams into his gut painfully, and they both go plummeting straight to the arena floor. "Nnnnrngh, even when you are SUCCESSFUL, Prime, it always comes at a price when you're dealing with ME!" And with a hefty grunt, he tries to grab onto the Winnebago, and power-slam him fender-first right into the floor! Combat: Galvatron strikes Winnebago with his Floored attack! -5 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Winnebago 's Agility. (Crippled) Winnebago is slammed hard into the floor! He doesn't really have a proper fender, but his pointy front end gets considerably less pointy than it normally is. He transforms, groans, but with the denting, his joints don't line up just right. They'll probably settle in a moment, but it's obviously hitching up his reaction times. "How about a payment plan?" he smirks, grabbing up the nearest barricade. "Here, let me make my first deposit!" and then he throws it at Galvatron. Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Barricade attack! -6 Combat: You took 6 damage. Galvatron punches his fist right through the barricade, shattering it and preventing its full crushing weight from hitting him, but he does crack his knuckles a bit in the process, and the broken bits still hit him in the face and legs. "Rrghh.. well, I'm afraid, Rodimus Prime," Galvatron snarls, snatching a polearm off of the arena wall, "that due to your LOW CHANCE OF SURVIVAL, your account is going to be canceled!!! NRAHHHH!" And he jabs the pointy tip of the polearm at Rodimus, hoping to put a hole in his gut. Combat: Temporarily restricting the CRIPPLE effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his Polearm attack! -6 The misaligned panels snap back into place, giving Rodimus time to twist to the right and out of the way of the polearm. He steps back and studies the polearm for a moment, then steps forward. His forearm comes up and he tries to hook the polearm with the pipes on his arm before twisting it out of the way. Should he succeed in closing the distance, his other forarm comes back to slam, pipe-side-first, towards Galvatron's face. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Pipes To Face attack! -4 Galvatron manages to grasp the fist in his left hand, preventing it from reaching his face. "Not good enough, Prime! It's NEVER good enough!" And then he shoves his head forward, attempting to slam his forehead right into Rodimus's face. The crowd whoops as the violence gets ratcheted up a notch in brutal savagery! Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Headbutt (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Rodimus Prime stumbles back as he's butted in the head. By itself, the damage isn't great, but added to everything else, he's starting to weaken. Still, he pants, gathering his strength... and realizing he'd best take advantage of it while he's still got it. " Rodimus Prime stumbles back as he's butted in the head. By itself, the damage isn't great, but added to everything else, he's starting to weaken. Still, he pants, gathering his strength... and realizing he'd best take advantage of it while he's still got it. "Never seems to happen an awful lot around here," he smirks, then rushes forward, leading with his shoulder, trying to slam full force into Galvatron. Doesn't he have big spoilers coming from his back, just over his shoulders? Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Shoulder Skewer attack! Galvatron smirks as Rodimus tries to shove his shoulder into him, and extends a leg, hoping to trip Rodimus up. "Watch your step, Priiime!" he says, voice cloyingly sweet. "Wouldn't want you to fall... into a TRAP!" And if Rodimus stumbles, he might land on a tripwire, which will... well, who knows what kind of trap it is! Maybe Rodimus will find out! Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Mystery Trap (Kick) attack! I can't find who you're trying to page with: prime Unable to page: prime Rodimus Prime is tripped forward. He stumbles, hitting the tripwire, which sends gouts of flame shooting up at him. He leaps past it, but the flames still lick the paint off his legs and smelt parts of his feet. He summons his photon eliminator from subspace and spins towards Galvatron. "So you managed to give me a hot foot. Let me return the favor!" and then he fires. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Photon Eliminator attack! -3 "'Hot' foot?" Galvatron says, optics narrowing as he hops over the photon eliminator blast just as it hits the floor. "Ohhhh, I'll give you a hot foot, Rodimus Prime. Even better--when I'm done, you'll have NO FOOT!" And then Galvatron flips backwards, transforms, and slams down dramatically onto the arena floor. "And MAYBE NO LEG, EITHER!" He fires, the blast illuminating the entire arena and its shrill noise echoing throughout! The crowd screams, some of them even ducking--seems that being afraid of the Galvcannon is universal! Galvatron falls forward, collapsing into himself as he converts into his dreaded artillery mode! S**t just got real! Combat: Galvcannon strikes Rodimus Prime with his Galvcannon attack! Rodimus Prime's photon eliminator is completely wrecked by the blast, as is... well, most of Rodimus. He falls to the ground in a heap of char and melted metal, barely recognizable as a robot at all, much less the Chosen One of the Autobots. It seems certain, at first, that Galvatron's taken victory and that Rodimus will rise no more. But then, Rodimus groans. He doesn't move. He only lays there, exhausted. But he's not down yet. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Galvcannon transforms back into robot mode, and though Rodimus may appear to be down, Galvatron has no intention of making this easy for him. "What's wrong, Prime? Feeling a little down? Then perhaps I should get you warmed up!" He stomps towards Rodimus, grabbing him by the ankle before he attempts to drag him across the arena. "Here, in you go, Prime!" Galvatron says with a chuckle before tossing Rodimus down into another pit, this one apparently having a roaring flame at the bottom. "The flames will go nicely with your paintscheme--well, if you still had any paint on you! HAHAHAHA!" The artillery cannon's back section snaps apart into two legs, its treads convert to arms, and the main body slides down as GALVATRON rises up before you! Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (20) for that attack. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (17) for that attack. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Burn Baby Burn attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Rodimus Prime is tossed into a pit! And still, he's conscious, clinging to the edge. He pulls himself up the side, slowly, painfully. Then, panting, he makes a grab for Galvatron's leg, trying to pull the Decepticon leader down into the pit with him. "Why don't... you join me?" he gasps. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his It Takes Two attack! -2 Combat: You took 5 damage. Galvatron is yanked down into the flaming pit with Rodimus with a startled yelp! And so, both leaders hit the floor, and quickly find themselves bathed in flames! "AAAGHHHHH!" Galvatron screams as he writhes in the flames. "AAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" he continues to scream as he reaches for Rodimus Prime's head. "AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams some more as he tries to put that head right in front of the flamethrower nozzles located in the pit. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Just Die Already (Punch) attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Rodimus Prime goes up in flames with his opponent, but unlike Galvatron, he no longer has the ability to pull himself back up out of the flames. Another day, though. Another day, and the phoenix will rise. Galvatron is sorely tempted to just leave Rodimus down here to burn painfully until he dies, but... no. The plans he has in motion are too important to be jeopardized by his rivalry with Prime. If their leader died, the Autobots might be tempted to end the truce! And so, incredibly, Galvatron grasps Rodimus by his collar and hovers out of the pit, throwing him to the arena floor. A bunch of Olympic staffers with fire extinguishers stop short, staring up at the hovering Galvatron with shocked looks on their faces. "You... you pulled him out?" one of the staffers asks. "Really? That's very sportsmanlike of you, sir!" Galvatron smirks, landing on the floor with a dull thud. "Heh, sporstmanship had nothing to do with it. I... just don't want any Autobot deaths to dull the Olympic spirit." As he walks out of the arena, the Olympic staffers shrug at each other, and prepare a stretcher for Rodimus. Rodimus Prime is carted off. But he'll be fixed up for next episode!